Backend entities or back offices exist to provide vehicles with various services such as turn-by-turn directions, road service, etc. In some instances, the back office attempts to contact a vehicle and is unsuccessful. In some circumstances, this is due to the vehicle simply not being connected to a home or visiting cellular network. For example, the vehicle is out-of-range due to its location or the like. The back office often may make repeated unsuccessful attempts to contact the vehicle, and such repeated and unsuccessful attempts may be a waste of computing resources. In addition, such repeated attempts add network traffic and promote cellular network congestion.
The problem described above is compounded because the back office is not created to service a single vehicle, but instead countless numbers of vehicles. And at any given time, many of those vehicles may not be connected to a cellular network when the back office attempts to call. Thus, there is a need to improve the computing efficiency at the back office by minimizing unsuccessful call attempts.